<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Por Favor, Quédate by JustAFrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224003">Por Favor, Quédate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrange/pseuds/JustAFrange'>JustAFrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Club de los Lentes - Naruto [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Club de los Lentes - Naruto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Chojuro y Aoba son mejores amigos, Family, Family Bonding, Glasses Club AU, Hispanic Week 2020, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrange/pseuds/JustAFrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba, el nuevo mejor amigo del estudiante universitario Chojuro, es invitado a casa de este para una pijamada y sinceramente no sabe si saldrá bien o mal. </p><p>Día 1: Pijamada</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao/Terumi Mei, Choujuurou &amp; Aoba Yamashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Club de los Lentes - Naruto [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Por Favor, Quédate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paso a paso caminó por las calles de aquella ciudad, llevaba en su espalda una mochila con algunas cosas (un cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa, un cuaderno y el cargador de su teléfono), las iba a necesitar para pasar la noche en la casa ajena. El frío de la tarde no le afectaba tanto gracias a su abrigo gris de cuello de tortuga.</p><p>Y es que la petición del menor de que se quedara a dormir en su casa un día lo había tomado desprevenido, Aoba no era del tipo de persona que era invitada a eventos, menos a la casa de alguien, ni siquiera cuando tenía su edad era invitado a la casa de sus amigos. Igualmente, no era algo que le molestaba, más bien nunca les prestó atención a esos detalles, pero ahora que su nuevo amigo lo había invitado no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, de cierto modo lo estaba sacando de su zona de confort, pero no podía rechazar la petición de Chojuro por mucho que quisiera.</p><p>La primera vez que se conocieron fue en una tienda de lentes, Aoba le había ayudado a bajar unos lentes de una estantería gracias a su altura (aunque tampoco es como que el fuera muy alto, solo que el menor era mucho más bajito) y el muchacho le agradeció bastante apenado. Luego de una larga charla acerca de por qué las monturas gruesas de los lentes son superiores intercambiaron números y mantuvieron el contacto, reuniéndose de vez en cuando para conocerse mejor y hablar de otros intereses que tenían en común.</p><p>Aoba era un hombre común y corriente de 32 años, apasionado por la poesía y trabajador de medio turno en un centro comercial junto a sus amigos. Lo que este no esperaba es que Chojuro, un muchacho de 19, estudiante de biología marina y entusiasta de la cultura del internet, iba a cambiar tanto la perspectiva que este tenía del mundo. Ahora podía pasar sus tardes viendo alguna serie o anime de internet recomendado por el joven de pelo azul. Se le hacía mucho mejor comentar las series con él que recitar sus poemas solo en su apartamento. Además, había encontrado muchos juegos y comunidades en internet que antes había pasado por alto, todo gracias a que hizo un nuevo amigo en una tienda de lentes.</p><p>Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la casa de Chojuro, se detuvo en la puerta de aquella gran casa y suspiró para sí mismo. Rápidamente repaso lo que llevaba, se acomodó los lentes oscuros en el rostro y se pasó una mano por la cabellera, todo iba a salir bien. El único detalle que le preocupaba un poco era la familia del muchacho, aunque había escuchado comentarios sobre esta nunca los había conocido en persona, y espera por lo menos causarles una buena impresión.<em> Con que no piensen que estoy con su hijo por algo malo es suficiente</em>, pensó Aoba, para luego tocar la puerta de la casa dos veces; ahora solo quedaba esperar a que lo dejaran pasar.</p><p>Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y cuando se abrió pudo ver a un hombre alto (más alto que él), de pelo azul un poco oscuro y un visible parche en su ojo izquierdo, este tenía una expresión prácticamente molesta que se reflejaba en su rostro.</p><p>- Tú debes ser el... amigo de Chojuro -Dijo el hombre, con un tono que sólo reflejaba más su molestia, ¿Será que él siempre era así?- Pasa.</p><p>Por alguna razón Aoba sintió que estaba en peligro bajo la mirada molesta del hombre, por lo que pasó con cautela, cuando entró miró el lugar con atención, era bastante amplio y con un ligero aroma a canela y... ¿Humedad? también notó un ambiente frío, quizás era por un aire acondicionado, o por la incomodidad que sentía bajo la mirada del tipo de pelo azul.  </p><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿No te vas a presentar? Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... -Escuchó al hombre quejarse por lo bajo después de preguntarle- Yo soy Ao, el padre de Chojuro. </p><p>Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre con aspecto tan intimidante y molesto era el padre de alguien tan agradable como Chojuro? </p><p>- Disculpe, me llamo Aoba Yamashiro, es un placer conocerle -Le extendió la mano como saludo, quizás si debió de haberse presentando antes, para evitar ese tipo de comentarios, Ao le regresó el gesto, estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Antes de poder soltarse Ao lo jaló para acercarse a él y le habló en voz baja, con un tono fuerte y una mirada molesta.</p><p>- Si le haces algo a mi hijo juro que voy a ir a por ti y no saldrás vivo de eso -Aoba tragó en seco e intentó no parecer intimidado, aunque en el fondo ese comentario por parte de Ao le había dado escalofríos, iba a ser una larga noche. Iba a responderle algo, pero escuchó una voz en el fondo del pasillo, una voz familiar que sonaba preocupada- Oh, Chojuro, tu invitado llegó -Ao lo soltó y se incorporó, aún con una expresión molesta. </p><p>Chojuro, como lo suponía, se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, tenía puesto uno de sus usuales suéteres azul claro y un pantalón de pijama que tenía un patrón parecido al de una vaca; cuando lo miró mejor se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión de preocupación. </p><p>- Papá, por favor no intimides a mis amigos, después se asustan... -Dijo Chojuro acercándose, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Ao solo murmuró algo para sí mismo e ignoró el último comentario de su hijo. Chojuro se veía igual de nervioso que siempre, pero aun así le dedicó una dulce sonrisa- Déjame ayudarte con tu mochila. </p><p>- No, tranquilo, puedo llevarlo solo -Aoba decidió olvidar lo que Ao le había dicho, por lo que le regresó la sonrisa con naturalidad- Gracias por invitarme, esto es algo... nuevo, para mí.</p><p>- Gracias a ti, por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir, ¡Pero aquí estas! Ahora ven, te quiero mostrar mi habitación -Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que le siguiera, y Aoba estaba más que feliz de salir de ahí, Ao aun lo observaba en silencio después de todo. </p><p>Sin titubear siguió a su amigo por su casa, al final del pasillo se podía apreciar la sala de su hogar, era grande y tenía unos sillones rojos oscuros, ademas de una atmósfera familiar que le resultaba muy agradable. En cierto modo se sentía como un niño pequeño que admiraba la casa de su mejor amigo, pero se le quito cuando vio a Ao entrar a la sala y sentarse en uno de los sillones. Después de observar mejor el lugar vio unas cuantas fotos en las estanterías que, a su vez, estaban llenas de libros, Aoba se acercó y notó que una de las fotos parecía ser el padre de Chojuro, vestido de traje, con una hermosa mujer a su lado. <em>Es la foto de su boda...</em>, pensó para sí mismo, dirigiendo su atención hacia otras fotos; las demás eran igual de lindas: una de Chojuro pequeño, algunas de sus primeros días en clase y por último una foto familiar de los 3, se veían como la familia perfecta. </p><p>- Veo que te llamaron la atención las fotos -Aquella persona que hizo ese comentario tenía una voz femenina y desconocida para Aoba, cuando se giró pudo ver a la misma mujer de la foto de bodas, solo que un poco diferente, llevaba puesto un vestido azul y se estaba secando las manos con una toalla pequeña- Es un placer tenerte aquí, Aoba, Chojuro nos ha hablado mucho de ti -La mujer de largos cabellos castaños se acercó y le sonrió ligeramente- Soy la madre de Chojuro, Mei. </p><p><em>Claro, es obvio, </em>pensó para sí mismo, para luego extenderle la mano para saludarla- Soy Aoba, igualmente es un placer -Después del saludo inicial Mei se giró para mirar a Chojuro.</p><p>- Si necesitan algo dime, espero que se diviertan -Le dedico una sonrisa rápida a Aoba y pasó al lado de Chojuro, pasándole una mano por el cabello antes de irse a otra habitación, Chojuro no se quejó y solo dirigió su mirada hacia Aoba.</p><p>- ¡Sígueme! -Dijo Chojuro mientras que se dirigía a las escaleras de la casa, Aoba no esperó más y lo siguió, bastante feliz de escapar de la mirada intimidante del padre de Chojuro. Subió las escaleras y llegó al segundo piso de la casa, habían varias habitaciones pero siguió a Chojuro hasta la suya y cuando entró era exactamente como se la imaginaba. La habitación de Chojuro era amplia, tenía una cama individual, un escritorio con una computadora, unas estanterías llenas de libros y un gran tanque lleno de peces. </p><p>- Así que este estos son tus peces -Comentó Aoba, acercándose con curiosidad a ver los peces, habían de varios colores y tamaños, además de varias plantas que la verdad no sabía si eran reales o no. En varias ocasiones el menor le había comentado acerca de aquel tanque lleno de llamativos peces, él no era de tener mascotas, pero los peces se le hacían unas mascotas peculiares e interesantes.</p><p>- ¡Si! Mira -Chojuro se acercó y señaló un gran pez negro- Ese se llama Aoba, como tú -Aoba se quedó en silencio mirando el pez, <em>si se parece a mí...</em>- Y este se llama Rosie, como el personaje de Animal Crossing del que te he comentado -Señaló a un pez azul oscuro mientras sonreí, también recordaba a ese personaje del que le hablaba a diario- Bueno, puedes dejar tus cosas sobre la cama y...</p><p>Aoba se volteó a verlo y noto que estaba sosteniendo un videojuego en sus manos, o menos dicho la caratula de uno, mientras sonreía con emoción. </p><p>- Podemos jugar Animal Crossing, si quieres claro... -el menor bajo la mirada apenado, esperando respuesta del mayor.</p><p>- Claro, no veo porque no jugar juntos -Respondió Aoba mientras dejaba su mochila en la cama y se sentaba en esta, no quería admitirlo aún, pero ese juego le parecía interesante. Chojuro levantó la mirada para mirarlo con emoción, parecía que iban a pasar una buena noche jugando, y quizás Aoba tendría la oportunidad de recitarle su nuevo poema.</p><p>...</p><p>Y así fue, pasaron una gran tarde y noche, jugaron varios videojuegos, Aoba le recitó sus poemas a toda la familia durante la cena (y fue elogiado por sus dones en el área) y este también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la familia de su mejor amigo. La madre de Chojuro, Mei, era una mujer muy agradable y dulce, aunque con un carácter fuerte y decidido; por otro lado, el padre de Chojuro era un hombre de carácter duro, pero cuando se relajaba llegaba a ser muy agradable. Además, le contó como perdió su ojo, lo cual fue una historia desagradable pero interesante, <em>perfecta para un poema, </em>había pensado Aoba mientras que escuchaba atentamente. Al finalizar la cena vieron una película juntos mientras comentaban acerca de esta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Aoba se sentía como en casa, acompañado de una familia que, aunque no era la de él, le hacía sentir bienvenido y aceptado. </p><p>Ahora se encontraba en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo al lado de la cama de Chojuro, mirando el techo sin sus lentes oscuros de siempre. Había sido una gran noche (para nada desastrosa, como se había imaginado), una que esperaba que se repitiera en algún momento, se podía acostumbrar a estar rodeado de la familia del menor.</p><p>Iba a cerrar sus ojos, pero escuchó la voz de Chojuro, que hablaba en un tono bajo- Aoba, ¿Sigues despierto? -El nombrado giró su cabeza para ver hacia la dirección de la voz.</p><p>- Si, ¿Pasó algo? -Chojuro se asomó por un lado de su cama, para ver a Aoba, se veía diferente sin sus lentes habituales. </p><p>- B-bueno eh... quería agradecerte de nuevo por aceptar mi invitación, es la primera vez que invito a alguien y… y me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir -Dijo, visiblemente apenado por sus palabras- Significa mucho para mí...</p><p>Aoba lo miró por un momento en silencio y le sonrió, no sabía si podría verlo en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero estaba muy feliz. El simple hecho de que incluso a esa hora de la noche aún le estaba agradeciendo hizo muy feliz a Aoba, su nerviosismo de antes ya se había disuelto y ahora solo quedaba aquella sensación cálida en su interior. </p><p>- No hay de que, Chojuro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es el primer fic de siete que quiero publicar esta semana, ¡Todo gracias al evento de Hispanic Week 2020!<br/>El primer prompt (de tres) es "Pijamada", y que mejor que empezar el evento ampliando el universo del AU del Club de los Lentes, en cada historia planeo agregar nuevos detalles a este AU, espero lo disfruten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>